Eternal boyfriend
by Zero-Z-Sama
Summary: it is the accual ending to Absolute boy friend but written... i love this chapter, and do not own it


Final act: Eternal boyfriend

Absolute boyfriend

This is the true final chapter just written… I love it and made it in novel form I do not own Absolute boyfriend….

Z-Sama

"_My love lives on in you him my beloved Riiko love him like you loved me…"_

It was getting close to dark now as Riiko walked out of the 24 hour convenient store humming a happy tone, 'the box lunches came with special tartlets!' she thought to her self happily. 'I'll share them with Night.' She checked the mail when she got to the apartments. "HUH?" she looked at the mail she held in her hand, "A postcard from Soshi!" she opened the door to her house, she shouted, "I'm home, are you awake!?" she called out. "Guess what I got in the mail…" She stopped when she saw a strange man in her house he had dark hair and a strange swirling tattoo under his right eye, he looked sad when he saw the young girl. "Gaku?" she asked then she saw something wrapped in plastic next to him. **GASP! "**NIGHT!!"she shouted and ran to the side of a young blond haired boy who was covered in the plastic, he was pail and motionless.

Only days before the boy had been kidnapped by a corporation because he was badly damaged. Night was a Sex doll, but special, he had feelings that a doll should not possess, he truly loved Riiko, she had finally given her self to Night and come to love him even knowing he was a doll.

"Are you kidnapping him again!?" She asked the man called Gaku, he was part of the corporation who took Night the first time, also the one who gave Night to Riiko in the beginning.

"Riiko," He said with a shaky tone.

"Night wake up, see what happens when you sleep to much, Wake up!" she shouted ripping the plastic away from his face, she was shocked, he looked peaceful almost happy in his slumber. "Night?" she said once more. Gaku looked at Riiko.

"Riiko…" he was not allowed to finish.

"Night, you're so hard to wake up these days! Come on! NIGHT!" She shouted shaking him. Night did not move and she began to shake him harder. "Night wake up!"

"Riiko, listen to me!" Gaku shouted. "Night isn't going to…open his eyes again." Riku looked up at the dark haired man frightened, it was a joke Gaku always joked around like this, he must have been joking.

"What, he'll never… wake up. What do you mean?" She asked then a chilling pause took place then, "NO!!! STOP LYING!" she began to shout, "But he said he was better and he was!!!" She jumped up and grasped Gaku's shoulders as she continued.

Gaku sighed and explained, "He just stopped functioning. When he became your lover… his internal systems changed and he seemed to be fixed, but he had over taxed his system." Riiko's eyes widened as Gaku continued, "HE used up his life span as a lover all at once, Night new he wasn't going to last long, but he told me not to tell you." Riiko slowly put his head on Night's chest.

'I cant hear, his heart beat,' she thought, 'his hand is cold, but it was warm before,' she thought back when she first saw Night. He fell straight out of the box on to her he was naked and it made her scared because he looked very, very real to her. 'It's just like the first time… he was brought here.' She leaned over and kissed Night on the lips, the first time, he turned straight on when he was kissed by her. Gaku looked shocked, but Night did not move "Night, pleas wake up!" She said still hopeful 'This will reactivate him, he'll get up, just like the first time!' she thought, 'Night! Get up!' she looked down and still nothing she kissed him again. "Night, come on, wake up!!" she shouted and kissed him again and again. 'Pleas! Wake up!' tears cascaded from her face on to his. "Night, pleas wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs this time.

_"Hi…" _A sweet vision of Knight filled her head, the day they first met. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, girlfriend._" He said it so bluntly it made Riiko blush. She continued to cry.

Night never woke up again, he was forever silent. They took him back to Kronos heaven. "Night." Gaku talked to the company and convinced them to spare him form recycling, They stored him safely away just as he was. "Someday they may be able to get him going again, we're always doing R&D. It may take decades, but…"

Riiko thought on, the day he died, Night had lost his ring.

"And I never found Nights ring." She said to her self.

Six months latter…

Riiko walked down the path leading home when she heard some one call out to her. "Hay there miss! Want some Takoyaki?" she looked over and saw Gaku dressed in normal cloths selling food at a stand with a big sine on the front marking the pries, 400 Yen.

"G-Gaku!? What are you doing!? I didn't recognize you!!" she shouted.

"I sell Takoyaki now! It's been a while huh?" he said with a goofy sort of smile. "I finally told Kronos heaven to piss off! Try this it's good! It's on the house!" he said with a smile changing the subject quickly then he saw Riiko's face sweating and nervous with an equally silly expression. "What's with that look, well you can bay next time." Gaku was always so tight with money it surprised her that he would offer, she took a bite. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Yum! Not bad!" she said smiling

"I see you can finally smile a little." He said, "I've been checking up on you," he told her.

"I've had a lot of time alone to think, and I realized something." She said, "If I stayed depressed the whole time, Night would feel terrible, He'd think it was his fault. So--"

"I understand…" Gaku said, they smiled and then parted, Riiko lifted up her ring to the sky looking at it closely, it was a beautiful ring that Night had gotten her and one for him as well that matched.

'right… night? You'll always be… my…' she thought as she pictured Night's face in her head.

"Riiko!?" She heard some one familiar her hand still up, she lowered it and saw a shadow.

"OH!...." she said. 'Night…' she thought then the fashion became clear, a dark haired out of breath man with a white shirt and a over button up shirt came up to her. "Soshi?" she said. "What are you… doing back in Japan?" she asked. "Why aren't you in Spain?" the boy slowly walked over to Riiko and took her in his arms, "?!"

"I received a letter… and this ring from Night a few day's ago." Riiko's eyes shot open wide, 'from Night?' "I flew over as soon as I could." He explained. 'But night has been gone for six months…' she thought.

"_Dear Soshi, _

_I'll be gone by the time you read this. I'm leaving this letter and the ring in Gaku's care. I told him to send them to you once Riiko has gotten over things a bit. I want you to take care of her, pleas tell her… she doesn't have to cry any more."_

The letter instantly made Riiko cry any way. "Riiko, what happened? Soshi asked.

'Night…' "He's telling me to smile," she said tearfully. 'Night… I'll try to be strong thank you for caring so much about me.'

Latter

"You rented an apartment!? Aren't you going back to Spain!?" Riiko asked shocked.

"I'm staying by your side…" Soshi made clear.

"I see…" 'Night even trough you're gone…' "Oh! What a beautiful sky!" 'Night… You'll always be my first love… my eternal boyfriend…"


End file.
